


so you think you like me?

by kittenbeans



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Somewhat, Trains, i'm gomen, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenbeans/pseuds/kittenbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A train ride home after losing the rest of the Mekakushidan calls for a one-shot chance at Kano finally getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so you think you like me?

The silence was welcoming, something Seto always enjoyed, with a steady hum of something in the distance. It was one of his favorite things actually, quiet sounds in nothing, instilling a peaceful feeling without the sense of loneliness. He liked the distant sounds of rain, of mechanical objects as there was now with the continuous clack and sound of fast motion as he rode inside a train alongside Kano.

Sometime during their latest mission, they had lost everyone else, which was a hard thing to believe with the recent recruitment of Shintaro, Momo and Ene. But it wasn't as if Seto hadn't expected it, what with Kano always walking at his side and leading him away from everyone else. He didn't know why, but assumed Kano just wanted to play with him; he gets like that with everybody sometimes. He thinks. Kano was as equally hard to read as he was blond, as he wore boots, so Seto didn't try to as often as people thought. Sometimes he doesn't want to be understood and Seto can sympathize with that. Pity was a nasty thing to be given when the time for it had come and passed, but he just ignored the sickness in his gut at the sad looks he was given by Momo most of the time. He was sure Kano acknowledged it, but preferred to pretend he didn't and that was understandable. That was just how they were.

But for now, he decides to talk to Kano again as they had plenty time before their reunion with the rest of the Mekakushidan, and Seto had been so busy with supporting everyone that he didn't really get to talk to Kano, or anyone really, for a whole week. He felt bad, if not guilty, wanting to stay and be there for everyone as much as he could. He loved everyone and hated to be away from them for too long.

"I'm sorry," Seto said.

Kano, who was leaning against his seat backwards and out towards the window, spun at the apology. He frowned, not liking the thought of Seto apologizing; he didn't need to. He was always working so hard, so diligently, bringing back money for Kido's music collection, Marry's flower supplies and Kano's own favorite games so the both of them could fight each other. He paid for everything in the house, not going to school, so why, why would he be sorry?

"Take it back, you don't need to say sorry." Kano whispered, half-hoping Seto couldn't hear how genuine and honest he was being. A while ago, he had promised himself to never use his eye powers around Seto, since Seto was trustworthy, a great conductor for happiness, so much that he had made the oath in the first place. Seto was his best childhood friend, his best friend now and he hoped that the days that flew by with him would stay forever.

He would really miss him if… if he…

"Okay, Kano," he heard Seto smile. "I take back what I said."

His speaking was as slurred and lazy as ever, sounding content, happy. He always was. He wondered if Seto would ever be unhappy, but when he closed his golden cat hues, he remembered a time when Seto used to cry just as much as he did, more if anything, crimson blinding and filled with shame, with sadness. Back then, they had only each other, as Kido would beat them up and Seto and Kano didn't trust Kido because of such horrible treatment. But they mellowed with age, learned that Kido wasn't as mean as she appeared, was actually a shy and scared little girl. They held a deep respect for her now, as such bravery was something they both lacked. Seto tended not to say things that would hurt somebody, even if it would be heard later. Kano wanted to burst out crying when watching a horror movie, but hid it; that kind of stuff was blackmail material.

"Hey, Seto…," He spoke hesitantly, even if they were all alone in this part of the train. Actually, that thought made him more nervous, something weird tingling in his stomach, getting lightheaded. It felt funny. "Do you remember when we watched The Ring?"

It was risky and embarrassing to bring up, taking a big step in reminding Seto of such a memory. Yet, it felt fond when he brought it up to him, like a nostalgic thing, a good thing.

He saw Seto's amber eyes glow brighter.

"Just like yesterday. You looked like you wanted to run away so bad, jumping up and making excuses everyone in a while like 'oh I need to check my fish' or 'is it snowing, I'll go check'. You don't have fish, Kano and it was the middle of summer, 102 degrees outside. Do you even try to act nonchalant around me? You never do that around anyone else."

Kano hid his face when he felt a burn suspiciously close to a blush lead to his cheeks. In actuality, he cried as soon as he reached the other room.

"But I'd rather you act like that. It's like when we were kids and you used to be such a big dork. I guess you still are. That's a relief. I thought I was the only one who didn't change, except for how much I cried back then. I missed you, you know. The old you. I missed you a lot."

Kano thought for a little while before replying. "I'm still me. I'll always be me. The boy I was is the boy I am. So don't go missing things that aren't gone."

Seto nodded. "Actually, can I ask for one of… one of those hugs you used to give me back when we were little? The one's where you'd hug me from under my arms… I kind of miss those, too."

"Eh? Why?"

"It's just a hug." He shrugged. "I don't know why I miss them."

Despite whatever Seto thought, Kano really wouldn't mind a hug right now. He doesn't remember the last time he had hugged someone besides Ayano and that was two years ago. He misses them, too, he supposes. So he complies, watching as Seto gives a small smile and makes room for him between his arms.

He got stronger, Kano realizes, unconsciously taking in the strength Seto possessed, lean muscles and a short show of them moving with quiet strength. His unattractive green jumpsuit was baggy, so he never really saw whatever potential he held under his skin, whatever miracle had happened to him over the years.

Kano wound a little tighter around him, wanting to press his chest against Seto's, wanting to feel how much he grew. He drew his head away from the relaxing beat of his heart to Seto's shoulder, the solidness of it against his neck, the breaths exhaled by Seto blowing gently against his ear.

"See? Isn't this nostalgic?" Was whispered and the whole temperature of the room shot up several degrees.

Suddenly, it felt like they were too close to each other, too pressed up against the other, but neither pulled away.

Seto liked the way Kano felt in his arms, their chests so close, too close. The way Kano's hips felt beneath his fingers, sharp and angular. The way Kano was breathing lightly against his neck, making him pant and his eyes to roll.

Kano laughed and Seto took in a deep breath only to hold it.

"Nostalgic? You say this is nostalgic?"

And Kano completely lost track of who he was with, who he was hugging, bringing his legs up to wrap around Seto's own narrow hips. It was even closer than before, Kano in his lap, their crotches only a few centimeters away. It took everything in his willpower not to whimper, not to falter, not to close the gap between them with a single push.

Kano withdrew from Seto only to come face to face with him.

"I'll say it once, Kousuke," He said as if it were a warning. "I really fucking like you."

Seto's eyes widened before he was pushed up against hard, and he let out a moan as Kano ground against him. He felt all his blood rush to his face and his groin; he couldn't believe this was happening.

Kano let out suppressed gasps of air, grinding again harder, loving how their cocks felt when glued together. He thought that getting off by his own hand felt nice, but this was heaven, something substantial, something better than anything he's ever felt before.

"Don't - Ahhh! - Don't do that, Kano," Seto murmured, getting really quiet. "It's - It feels weird."

"But you didn't say stop." Was the reply, his hues slanted and burning with lust. Like hell he was going to stop something that he knew pleased both of them.

He heard Seto make a sound between a whine and a "please, we're in public", but they only turned him on more as his protests became slow and breathy, his cheeks stained in red and his mouth open slightly with pleasure. His lips which were chapped and rough looking now looked enticing, soft and plump, fluffy raven hair knocking the window behind him as his head tipped back from being too weak. The friction was so intense that for a minute they both lost themselves in the repeditive motion, Seto grinding back after waiting for too long.

Sneakily, Kano unzipped his jumpsuit, resting a hand under his shirt and on his tight abdomen, feeling his touch rise a shiver from deep inside Seto. He circled his navel for a moment, tracing the v leading down into his boxers, jutting, searing hot and dived in.

"Ah! Kano, your hands are so col - ahhhhhhnnnn!" Seto moaned loud and Kano thinks he teared up when he palmed his dick through cotton underwear. He could feel the heat from it straight through them; he was getting hard fast, the vein traveling from the base to the head pronounced as it became more and more erect. He liked the feel of it within his hands, but it wasn't enough, wasn't enough skin.

"Kanoo, whatareyoudoing?" Seto slurred, red, with drooping eyelids.

"Be quiet and enjoy it."

But whatever he had to say was muffled by the sudden taste of Kano's lips on his, of white rice and some of his favorite sweets, as Kano's hand drifted into the hem of his boxers. Their lips that were pressed together, opened when Seto moaned into Kano's mouth, hips jerking towards the hand that teased the area around his dick, almost as if Kano wasn't trying to get in his pants, but rather explore it for artistic reasons. A little frustrated, Seto outlined the edges of Kano's lips with his tongue to tell him to move faster, only to gasp when Kano latched onto his own tongue and started to suck. It made Seto's head swim, his eyes scorch with foreign emotion, his blood hotter. Seto became so hot in Kano's hands, so amazingly solid, that he separated from Seto to kneel in front of him, to watch as he spread his legs for him and him only.

"You're so beautiful," Kano breathed out, stroking Seto's cock with confidence. The head flushed and grew darker, standing up tall, proud. Hesitant, he pulled back the foreskin to watch in awe of how it responded immediately in response to his actions. He loved it just as much as he loved Seto, loved the damp tip, the beads of pre-come collecting, so much that he wanted to-

-lick it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhnnnnnn!" Seto bit his lip to prevent the sounds from escaping his lips, but it was in vain, a loud, exciting moan escaping his lungs. His fingers moved from the his sides to twine in Kano's short blonde hair, trying to get him to do it once more.

"Please…" Seto begged, beginning to tremble. To have Kano trail his tongue all over… he wanted that. He really, insanely wanted that.

"Of course, Kou-chan," He laughed.

"Don't… Don't call me that. I sound like a gi - ahmm!"

His hand rose quickly to slap over his mouth as Kano licked from the base to just under the head, holding it there for a few seconds. He pet it in time with his licks, made sure to keep a constant pressure where he knew Seto liked from the volume of his pants and gasps. Then, without warning, he sunk his dick into his mouth.

"Mmmff!"

"Mmmm, you soun' so erofic," Kano murmured, the vibrations from his throat stimulating Seto's member and Seto almost cried from being so close.

"Don't talk with your mouth full with… with… "

"Dif?" To accentuate the word, he gave a really hard suck, and made wet sounds with the come and saliva dribbling down Seto's shaft.

"Mmm! Don't… talk."

It was hard enough for him to get those words out, since the inside of Kano's mouth was wet and hot, slicking him, taking him in, teasing his tip with his tongue. He twirled it around and around, pulled, sucked, stroked, hummed and soon Seto really couldn't stand it, really couldn't help but thrust back into the mouth that enveloped him with such a talented tongue. To be honest, Seto wanted nothing more than to fuck his mouth senseless, but prevented himself from doing so despite the rolling heat that meeting each of his licks gave him. He thought of actually fucking that mouth, that amorously hot mouth, all the ways his cock could be sinking into it…

Hardly against his will, he looked down at Kano, Kano between his legs, Kano's hand down his pants, the arousing image of his dick disappearing into Kano's…

"I… I'm… Mmmmm!" He bit the fingers he stuck between his teeth, trying to quiet himself but ride out his orgasm as Kano continued to suck, as if he thought that his come tasted good, better, delicious. Backing off, he caught the remaining in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Kano, hold on I'll…" Seto started, jumpsuit still open and revealing his lower parts. Kano's didn't say anything and it occurred to him that he didn't swallow yet. "Kano, don't swallow, s-spit it out the window or something… I'll… I'll go fix myself."

Which was probably impossible considering he still had a hard on and looked absolutely wrecked, hair mused and blushing all the way to his collarbone. His voice had a lift, lower pitch, remaining arousal in it, his clip had come undone around the same time he had, left somewhere for someone to find, so his fringe hung low and to Kano, he was really fucking hot like this.

He hadn't heard anything that Seto had said, only got that he was fretting over the hopeless again, most likely his full mouth and the fact that Seto was still sticking out. Kano rolled his eyes and cupped his face with one hand, brought his gold to meet the same color, and made him watch as he swallowed each and every drop, licking his lips. There was only about two drops, anyway; there wasn't a lot, most of it was in his hand.

"K-Kano… that's very…," Seto tried, but stopped, muttering it under his breath instead.

The texture felt awkward, but tasted pretty good, according to Kano. It was kinda salty, a little sweet, but not overwhelmingly so.

"Look at it," He said, and brought his come covered hand in front of Seto's face, spreading his hand apart to show him his ejaculation dripping down his wrist. It's pearliness was stark against Kano's pale skin, it stood out, and Seto made a strangled noise.

"Why do you have… "

Kano unbuttoned his pants with his free hand and hurriedly freed his straining erection. The cool air that hit it felt nice, but was nothing compared to the sleek coolness of Seto's come across his dick, a groan escaping at the feeling. Right into Seto's ear, he moaned, Seto in response was dark again, hues lidded and heavy.

Seto took his hips in his hands and pulled him close, wanted to lock his hipbones with Kano's. But their cocks were touching, throbbing against one another and it was even better, the sensations absolutely addicting. It was unlike anything they've ever experienced.  
For a second Seto reveled in the dick pressed hard against his, the silky skin, the slick of his own come that was getting warmer with each passing second.

Unsure, he shifted slightly and was met with a shooting pleasure that bolted up his spine with a vengeance. Kano gasped from on top of him and he had to hold in the moan that rose when he saw Kano's flushed, pink face, his parted mouth, his golden hair ruffled and his neck hung back, exposed. It made Seto want to inch closer and run his mouth over his collarbone, his adam's apple, his jaw…

… and his lips.

He reached down to grasp them both within the confines of his hand, all the while kissing Kano, thrusting into him, pressing him into himself because god there was so much space between them that he wishes would just disappear. He wanted to be inside Kano, Kano wanted to be inside him, they wanted to keep kissing and kissing, licking and pulling until all they could feel anymore was their thrusts, their heat and how much they wanted to be together, how much they wanted to come by the other's hand every day, every year, until they couldn't think, couldn't breathe without the person that was with them right now…

"Ahhhhnn!"

 

"So what took you guys so long?" Kido asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Um," Seto stammered. "W-we kind of missed our stop… "

Kano snickered from behind him.

"Several times…"


End file.
